Losing Kenshin
by Kenshin's Gal
Summary: *Complete (`bought time!)* Its been a year since the Battousai has emerged, a year since Jinei . Ever since, the Battousai within Kenshin has threatened to take over. And this time when it does, it will take more than Kaoru’s voice to stop him…
1. Secrets Not Wanted

Its been a year since the Battousai has emerged, a year since Jinei (sp?). Ever since, the Battousai within Kenshin has threatened to take over. And this time when it does, it will take more than Kaoru's voice to stop him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin ( but maybe I could buy him on Ebay!  
OK, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin Fic, so I hope you enjoy. If I get any words wrong please tell me how to spell them. I am going by the Cartoon Network version of Kenshin, and there isn't really a lot of episodes, so yea. This happens a year after Jinei steals Kaoru and Kenshin reverts to Battousai. So what are you reading all this for?! You came for the fic and its down there!  
Losing Kenshin  
Chapter 1: Secrets Not Wanted.  
Kaoru stood in the dojo, her bokutou stretched out in front of her. Suddenly she swung it at Yahiko, who blocked it with his own sword.  
  
"Your form has one flaw Yahiko," Kaoru said with an evil grin. Turning suddenly, she dropped to the ground. As she released the pressure of her bokutou pressing against his, Yahiko fell forward and Kaoru hit his legs with her wooden sword. Yahiko landed on his face.  
  
"Always be prepared Yahiko." Kaoru said as she stood up. Yahiko grumbled something about her being ugly and Kaoru mad a point of stepping on him as she put the bokutou away.  
  
"That's enough practice today. I'm hungry, lets go find Kenshin." With that she walked out on Yahiko, who was now leaning against the wall and looked for Kenshin. Now where was he?  
  
As she looked around, she heard a 'Hyaaa!' from behind the dojo. She trotted around just in time to see Kenshin slice a tree in half. With inhuman speed he whipped over and turned to several bushes.  
  
"Do Ryuu Sen!" he cried as he struck the ground. The attack hit the bushes and they were blown into a thousand tiny pieces.  
  
Once again he turned and bounced off several trees so fast Kaoru couldn't keep up. He landed on the ground and sheathed his sword as several large branches fell from the trees.  
  
"Clearing land for another vegetable garden, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin whirled around with his hand on the butt of his sword. His eyes were dangerously narrow, but once he saw Kaoru he straightened up and coughed.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what are you doing here?" he said in that sweet innocent voice of his.  
  
"Looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted some help with lunch and found you here practicing. That was amazing."  
  
Kenshin blushed. "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to not watch me practice. I get so caught up in practicing; it is dangerous to be around me, that it is. As you saw, I was very hesitant as to pull my sword out." He looked up into her eyes, afraid she would be mad, but instead she looked very understanding.  
  
"OK, if it will keep me safe, then I will listen to you. I just had no idea you were practicing. I didn't know that you DID practice!"  
  
She giggled to herself and the two of them walked back to the dojo. Although Kaoru made herself look pleased to obey Kenshin, she had a feeling that he was keeping something from her. Kenshin hesitated for a minute and looked back at the area he had pretty much destroyed.  
  
"It would make a good vegetable garden, wouldn't it?" he said, smiling. Kaoru nodded and stepped ahead, only to stop.  
  
Four men stood in font of her, blocking the path next to the dojo. All of them wore swords. These weren't your every day people.  
  
Kenshin sensed the men before he saw them. Turning around, he saw Kaoru with a terrified look on her face. He growled and walked up beside her.  
  
"Are you Himura Kenshin?" One of the men asked in a husky voice.  
  
"And what if I am? Will you leave in peace?"  
  
The man chuckled. "I am afraid I cannot. I have been given strict orders to take you out, Battousai!" The man lunged foreword, his fists aimed for Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes widened as he watched it in slow motion.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Move!" Kaoru tried, she really did, but for some reason she was paralyzed.  
  
"Dammit!" Kenshin yelled as he pushed her out of the way. The punch hit him in the stomach, causing him to cough up whatever he had eaten. He doubled over, his head on the ground as he clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
"Kenshin!" Yelled Kaoru as the men grabbed her. Quickly they bound and gagged her. One of the men flipped her onto his shoulder then dropped her on the ground. Him and another man then began to kick her in the stomach, back wherever they could reach. She was beat until she blacked out.  
  
The whole time Kenshin watched. That punch hadn't been normal. Usually it took more than one good punch to make him double. He growled deep in his throat as his eyes flickered gold.  
  
"Kaoru, no." he gasped.  
  
The man who punched Kenshin stood over him like an eagle looking over its dieing prey. Winding up his leg, he kicked Kenshin as hard as he could in the side. Kenshin flew sideways and hit a tree, crying out in pain as the pain rushed through him. Finally two men bound and gagged him as the third gave him a shot of something or another. Within ten seconds Kenshin felt the effects of the drug. He couldn't move, not even if he wanted to.  
  
The fourth man laughed as one picked up Kenshin and the other picked up Kaoru. "I had no idea the Battousai was so weak."  
  
Kenshin spat at the man, hitting him square in the face. "I am not the Battousai. If I was, you all would all be dead by now."  
  
Man #4 wiped the wookie off his face and slapped Kenshin. "You are the Battousai. I know you are."  
  
"No. Battousai is pressed deep within me. He cannot be brought back out." 'Well then' thought #4, 'we'll just have to talk to the Boss about this recent development.'  
  
Finally the four men, Kenshin and Kaoru left the scene, headed into the forest. AN: Q the dramatic music! OK, so #4 wants the Battousai, Kaoru's unconscious, and what is #4's secret to those punches? And what about Yahiko and Sano? (I have a feeling they are going to have very little to do in this Fic. Lol) 


	2. He's Baaaaack!

Disclaimer: I bought Kenshin! I did? Don't believe me? Party Pooper. Oh well, but if you sue me you'll find Kenshin's Reversed Blade Sword up you ass! Kenshin: hey! You aren't going to shove that up anyone butt, that you aren't. And for two reasons. 1: I don't want it up there! And 2: It would hurt the person! *Author rollz her eyes.* "X-Battousai's. they are too soft. Losing Kenshin  
  
Chapter 2: He's Baaaaaack!  
  
When Kenshin was able to move again, he found himself in a small dungeon. His eyes wandered around the room.  
  
It was dark, yet he could still see. In one corner there was a bare futon. Chains were lined around the walls, and there was a small door. No Kaoru.  
  
"Dammit." He said. He could feel his body start to tremble in rage and he was desperately trying to suppress the rage building within him. The Battousai wanted out, but the Rurouni wanted control. He knew that if the Battousai emerged, he would kill, and no one would stop him.  
  
Not even Kaoru.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and Kaoru was thrown in, still tied, but naked and shivering. Kenshin could make out her delicate form, covered in cuts and bruises. Blood was caked over her body, and her hair was horribly knotted. She had been raped.  
  
Something inside Kenshin popped. He threw himself foreword at her, wanting to kill whoever had hurt her. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and untied her arms, then covered her naked body with his own. She was shivering greater than he could imagine. Both from fear and cold.  
  
When he touched her, Kaoru jumped. She was so jumpy now. Her body ached and she was so scared she couldn't even think. But then she recognized the scent.  
  
"Kenshin, oh, I was so scared."  
  
Kenshin snuggled into Kaoru, trying to calm and warm her. "Kaoru, what did they do to you?" He growled.  
  
Kaoru winced at the tone of his voice. It was sharp as nails. "They- they tried to get me to have se-sex with them, but when I wouldn't do it, they beat me. Then they did it." She began to cry. The thing she had held so sacred, the thing she wanted Kenshin to have, they had taken from her. Fear overtook her, and she cried even harder.  
  
Kenshin nuzzled her hair. "Its OK, Miss Kaoru, that it is. I am here now. Don't worry, I'm here, and I wont let them take you again." 'And I wont let them live after what they've done to you.' He thought. Finally, his eyes, which had been flickering amber to amethyst for some time, finally reverted to gold. The Battousai was back.  
  
"But its NOT ok Kenshin! They beat me, they stole my virginity. They took my first kiss, I wanted you to have it!" Kaoru froze as she realized what she had just said. She even stopped shivering.  
  
Kenshin relaxed. Why he relaxed under such tension was beyond him. Suddenly his eyes returned to amethyst. Carefully he turned her head to look at her. "Then forget it ever happened." He said as he pressed his lips against hers. When Kenshin finally released, Kaoru was asleep. She snuggled against his chest, in a deep slumber.  
  
'So the Battousai has returned. But I can still keep him under control. For now.'  
  
AN: ok, I know. Short chapter. My bad. BUT it will get better. Will the Battousai come out fully? And will Kaoru be ok? BTW, thanxs 4 all the reviews! I'm typin them as fast as I can! 


	3. Losing Control

Disclaimer: I don't own kenshin or any of his friends *crys* but i wish i wish i did! OK, my P.C is doing something weird, and it wont stop writing in caps. and no the caps lock is not on, do i look like a blonde to u?  
  
Losing Kenshin  
  
Chapter Three: Losing Control  
  
When Kaoru awoke, she was stil pressed against Kenshin's chest. The top of his Gi was wrapped around her, leaving his bare chest open for the world to see. Kaoru stared at it. He was so muscular. she had never seen Kenshin naked, and yet she wondered. Mentally she slapped herself (MENTALLY PEOPLE! sheez) and stood. she wrapped the gi around her body and began looking for any signs of people. as her eyes scanned the room, they came to rest on a small plate of food.  
  
Slowly she walked up to it as though it was to explode any minute, but saw only two oranges, a single bowl of rice, some chop sticks and a neatly folded letted. Carefully she opened it and scaned over it.  
  
'Battousai,  
  
I have waited 11 long years to fight you, since the beginning of the Meji Era. And now, i have you prisoner in my own castle. I could just poison you and leave it there, but that would be too easy. i want a fight, a true challenge. and that is why i hold you captive.  
  
I hope you reconsider that vow never to kill again, for if you don't, you will die and the girl, she will become my prize. she is such a stunning beauty, and our child will be quite beautiful.  
  
I will have you summoned at three o'clock. Sincerely Yours,  
  
Kazariah Tetsuto.  
  
Kaoru was stunned by what she had read. 'So there was a motive to rapping me. Now I'm pregnant.'  
  
She felt sick, as if she had eaten something truly disgusting. She slowly drew one slender finger across the width of her stomach.  
  
'I must rid myself of this curse. i will not bear his child. the only child i will bear is the child of Kenshin and myself. i will not bear his child!"  
  
Kaoru threw herself against the cold stone floor. suddenly a voice sounded next to her.  
  
"It is impolite to read others mail, Miss Kaoru," he growled. His voice was deep with anger. Deep with emotion. Deep with the hate of the Battousai.  
  
Kenshin read the letter, then crumpled it in his hand. He glared over at Kaoru, who was still lying on the floor.  
  
"How could you let them do that to you, Kaoru! You need to learn to stick up for yourself! i wont always be there to protect you, you know." His amber eyes flashed dangerously with rage and hate.  
  
"You think I'm happy about this, Kenshin? Wait, Kenshin, that's not your name. Your not the wandering swordsman i have come to know. Your the Hitokiri Battousai. You've slain so many men, i probably couldn't count."  
  
She sat up and walked over to a corner of the room, still covered in the gi, and squished herself into the confined space. Her eyebrow twitched as it so often did when she was angry, but soon gave way to tears of sadness.  
  
'Oh kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin!'  
  
*flashback*  
  
Kenshin thows a rice bucket off his head. 'I am a wanderer, I'm mearly a wandering swordsman, that i am.'  
  
Kenshin runs in and grabs Kaoru in his arms, saving her from Gohei's sword.  
  
'A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. What Miss Kaoru says is only sweet and innocent talk that only those who's hands have neer been stained with the blood of men can believe. But to tell you the truth, i much prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent version over the truth, that i do.'  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "How come every time he reverts i come upon these memories?" she mumbled into the coat.  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru from a distance. She looked so innocent all curled up in his gi. The rurouni inside him had little control now. The words of Kaoru's pregnancy had enraged him more than anyone could.  
  
Rurouni: well, if she wants the child, then that is her disition. although i am a little disapointed that it was not our child.  
  
Battousai: What are you talking about? She will not keep this child. i will have rid her of it long before its birth. Then she shall bear my child.  
  
No matter what the Battousai within him said, the Rurouni still had the upper hand on this situation. The battousai would do nothing to Miss Kaoru untill she told him.  
  
Kenshin leaned against the wall, his sakabatou leaning against his shoulder. He hung his head, just enough so that he would still have vision of Kaoru and the door, but enough to hide the glow of his amber eyes. As his body slipped into sleep, his mind stayed awake and alert. he could feel Kaoru drift into slumber too. The scurry of a mouse, the wind outside, the creak of the walls, he heard it all.  
  
He also heard the approaching footsteps of men.  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! *dodges fruits and veggies* OK, i do have the next chapter done, but, i think I'm gonna delay A day or two, just for suspence. Muhahaha! i am also feeling very evil latley, another good reason. Sooo, stay tuned, its comin up! PLEASE REVIEW! you guys r my insiration! ja ne! 


	4. Vows Arent Always Easy To Keep

OK, You've waited, and its here! The next chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own kenshin, kaoru does, so PUT THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT!  
  
Losing Kenshin  
  
Chapter Four: Vows Aren't Always Easy To Keep  
  
Kenshin clutched his Sakabatou, gently clicking it out of its sheath with his thumb. His eyes opened just a slit, yet he did not move.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes, still groggy from sleep. As soon as she heard the footsteps, she glanced over at Kenshin. The only thing that moved was his thumb on his sheath. Underneath his bangs, she saw the amber glow from his eyes.  
  
"oh, gods no. don't let it be the Battousai. Please, no. Kenshin, i want Kenshin." she whispered into the gi. she wished with all her might that she could just disolve into dust and blow away into the wind. She sunk lower into the corner, the gi now coming up just under her eyes. Memories of Jinei and Kenshin's last battle as Battousai filled her head. She tried to shut them out, but the harder she tried the more painfully clear they became.  
  
Slowly she arose and went to sit next to Kenshin. The man did little but breathe, he didn't even look up. She reached up to stroke the scar that burdened his cheek, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it painfully.  
  
"Don't touch me." He growled.  
  
Kaoru gasped, not at the pain, but at the tone of his voice. She knew now what she had feared. She was losing Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin saw the fear on Kaoru's face. In her eyes, she had once held such trust in him, but now the trust was replaced with deep fear. Inside, Kenshin felt the pain, but it was barly noticable. He droped Kaoru's hand, feeling bad about hurting her.  
  
Lowering his eyes to hers, he softly brushed her cheek with his hand. "Please, Miss Kaoru, stay out of this. It is between me and whoever hurt you, that it is."  
  
Kaoru scowled. "Is this why your doing this Kenshin? To get revenge for me?"  
  
Kenshin's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "Yes."  
  
"But you don't have to! You don't Kenshin, please, don't."  
  
Kenshin looked away, but up again as the door creaked open. Standing up, he pushed Kaoru out of his way. He glanced down at her, wrapped in his gi. His hand clasped his sakabatou so tightly that his knuckes were white. His eyes were narrowed to slits, barly letting the amber light shine out.  
  
The man looked nervous. he held his sword with shaky hands. Kenshin noted his poor stance and lack of strength in his upper body. In one swift movement, Kenshin unsheathed his sword and switched the blade, all while lunging at the man.  
  
"Kenshin NO!" Kaoru jumped in front of Kenshin, but the Battousai leapt over her and sliced the man's throat. He then continued down the stone isleway, to the main hall of the castle.  
  
Kaoru ran to the man's side. he was already dead. Tears of sadness splashed onto his body. 'How could you kill again, Kenshin?' She turned as she heard footsteps on the stone floor. Looking up, she froze in fear. Looking up, she saw nothing but peircing blue eyes.  
  
"No, not you! Not again!"  
  
The man smiled and snapped his fingers. Immediately three men came and gabbed Kaoru, holding her still so the Blue-eyed man could look at her.  
  
"Kazariah!" Kaoru gasped.  
  
"How is our child, my dear?" The man called Kazariah had bright blue eyes and dark blue hair (AN: Hey, look at the other animes, its possible! Take Kenshin 4 example, how many NATURAL red headded Japanese dudes do u c running around Tokyo?). He carresed Kaoru's cheek softly and grabbed her chin, forcing her to kiss him. But instead Kaoru bit his lip (yay Kaoru! lol). Kazariah jumped back, his lip bleeding slightly.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" He slapped her across the face, watching her fall to the ground. Immediately he began to kick her and step on her face, just about everywere, but advoiding her stomach intentionally, as not to harm the baby inside.  
  
"Kensh---" Kaoru was picked up and brought to a small room, in which Kazariah was sitting peacfully.  
  
Kenshin ran down the stone halls with such speed he was nothing more than a blur. Anyone who got in his way would be dead before they hit the ground. He skidded to a stop in a grand ballroom. a young boy huddled in a corner. he was dirty, his hands callused from years of work. Picking him up by the neck of his shirt, he growled in his face.  
  
"where can i find Kazariah Tetsuto?"  
  
"Go down three doors. take the forth one on the right, then take the second door on the left. That's his favorite room to be in. you'll most likely find him there." the boy shivered as kenshin dropped him. as he raised his sword to kill the child, his face turned into that of Yahiko's. Growling, he lowered his sword and continued.  
  
'Forth door on the right.'  
  
kenshin sliced the door in two.  
  
'Second door on the left.' this time Kenshin ran right through it. using his shoulder as a raming-thinggy he plowed through the door. As the door hit the floor, an eerie silence filled the room.  
  
"Welcome, Hitokiri Battousai." The voice came from the shadows. a candle flame flichered to life and th face was lit. Kenshin's eyes narrowed even more (if possible).  
  
"Kazariah," He wispered in a deadly tone. He stepped foreword to attempt to kill the man, but he held up his hand, his face totally relaxed.  
  
"If i were you, i would remain still, Battousai,"  
  
Suddenyl about 100 candle flames flickered on, and Kenshin found homself surrounded by men. One of them threw, Kaoru, beaten, at Kenshin's feet.  
  
".Or the girl dies."  
  
AN: Dun Dun Duuuun! ok, i know i said it would only be a day or two untill this chapy, but i got grounded from the internet for two days, wouldn't you know. sooo, don't kill me! i got this chapter up as soon as i could, and the next one is on the way! I've just got this huge wave of fic ideas, and I've got so many different fics I'm writing 4 my friends its hard to keep updating. But keep them reviews going! i love all the support! And if you wana give me any ideas, i want them! i may even add them into the fic! but what am i blabbin about, i gotta get the next chapter writen! Ja Ne! 


	5. With All His Fury

Disclaimer: Sanoske came over to my house so he could drop Yahiko off and while he was there reminded me that i don't own the Kenshin-gumi, especially not him! (but who would want Sano, lol)  
  
WARNING!: this chapter contains fight scenes, which i am very bad at, so please be warned!  
  
Losing Kenshin  
  
Chapter 5: With All His Fury  
  
Kenshin shook with such rage that he couldn't hold it. Kaoru sat at his feet, bleeding from variouse cuts on her body. she still wore Kenshin's gi, but it was torn and stained with blood. she was black and blue all over, and a fine stream of red flowed from her mouth. She was unconsoice, but her breathing was shallow. Kenshin Noticed that the only spot o her body that was free of injurie was her stomach.  
  
'So she realy is pregnant.'  
  
"you wil pay for this with your life, Kazariah."  
  
Kazariah stood, chuckling lightly. snapping his fingers, they were suddenly outside, he wore a gi similar to Kenshin's, and two of his thugs held Kaoru in there arms.  
  
"The only way you will get to that girl is if you defeat me, Battousai." The man smirked and drew out a large sword. Without even waiting, he lunged at kenshin and sliced deeply in his thigh. Kenshin cried out in pain, but managed a swing at his opponent. Growling, he plunged the blade of his own sword into Kazariah's leg. Finally both men broke away from each others blades and stood, panting, their wounds bleeding profusly.  
  
'should i use Battou Jutsou(sp?)? No, he would block it easily. But yet, i have never tried Do Ryuu Sen on him. perhaps that would be the best.' Kenshin gathered his strength for the move, and leapt into the air. Forcing his blade into the ground, it cracked unferneith his feet.  
  
"Do Ryuu Sen!"  
  
"NOO!"  
  
Kazariah leapt away just in time to avoid the move, although just barly.  
  
Kaoru awoke slowly, the sounds of metal against metal screaming in her ears like Yahiko's mocking voice. Her body ached, about 100 times more so than before. As her eyes finally decided to open, she wished they were still closed at the site before her. Kenshin blocked Kazariah's sword, but she saw the large red wound on his thigh and the stab mark on Kaza's leg.  
  
'backhand thrust, from there, straitshot slash, next, a side slash.'  
  
Kenshin predicted Kaza's moves as fast as he could swing. every one he countered with his sword. Finally Kenshin saw his chance. Taking his sword, he slammed the oppisit side (the side that doesn't cut{he switched the blade, so now it's a normal sword}) into Kaza'a knee, smashing it into about a dozen tiny pieces.  
  
Kaza crumpled onto the ground, clutching his leg, his sword forgotten by a tree trunk. he screamed out in agony, clutiching his leg with white fists.  
  
"You have harmed your last person, Kazariah Tetsuto! Now you must pay with all your deeds with your life!" Kenshin raised his sword high in the air.  
  
"Kenshin, no! Stop!"  
  
"SHUT UP, KAORU!"  
  
"NO! DON'T!" Kaoru kicked up a back leg and swung it into both guy's ouchy area, landing direct hits. they buckled and grabbed themselves, letting her free. Kaoru didn't hesitate. She watched in slow motion as the sword lowerd to the man. Kaza sat in a silent scream. Suddenly kenshin's face lit up in her memory. his words ecowed in her head.  
  
'a sword is a weapon.'  
  
'Yes, i realize that.'  
  
'The art of swordsmadship is learning how to kill.'  
  
'So it may be.'  
  
'What Miss Kaoru says is only sweet and innocent talk that those who's hands have never been stained with the blood of men can believe.'  
  
'i believe it, you can too.'  
  
'But to tell you the truth, i much prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent version over the truth, that in deed i do.'  
  
'That in deed i do.'  
  
Kaoru leapt in front of kenshin's sword. As the sword made contact with flesh, Kenshin realized what he had hit. And it wasn't Kazariah.  
  
An: wow, I'm getting good at these cliffhangers~! *dodges watermelons* OK! I'm sorry, but it was just so irrisistable. But don't worry, this fic isnt done yet! 


	6. Coming Back

Diclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, cause if i did, Kaoru would kill me :p.  
  
Losing Kenshin  
  
Chapter 6: Coming Back  
Kaoru fell to the groound, a smile on her face, mixed with the expresion of pain. Blood seeped from the deep cut wound on her right arm.  
  
When the blade had hit flesh, Kenshin knew it was Kaoru. Immediately his eyes turned amythyst again and he discarded his sword, running to Kaoru's side.  
  
"Kaoru! Miss Kaoru! Are you ok?" The moment he saw what he had done to Kaoru, he knew that she wouldn't last long in her condition. Already the blood was puddling at her feet.  
  
Kaoru managed a small, painfull smile. "I think ill be ok," she whispered hoarsly. Suddenly a fresh wave of pain swept through her, causing her to grip her arm painfully and fall on the ground, wimpering in pain.  
  
"Kaoru, we have to get you to a hospital."  
  
Kenshin glanced behind him at the men who were now surrounding their leader. Growling, he grabbed his sword and flipped the blade, returning i to his reversed blade sword. he lunged at the men, and let the blade crash down on Kazariah's elbows.  
  
He then sheathed his sword and grabbed Kaoru, leaping out the window, and running towards town.  
  
AN: ok, short chapter, but no cliffhanger! 


	7. Wandering Away

Disclaimer: i would own Yahiko if i could, but one annoying little brother is plenty. I say this because owning Kenshin is out of the question.  
  
Losing Kenshin  
  
Chapter 7: Wandering Away  
  
Kaoru was awakened by a searing pain in her arm. She sat up in bed and looked over her arm. It was wrapped in bandeges, but they were stained in blood. she touched the wounded area, but winced as the pain spread through her. Remembering the previous night, she thought of Kenshin. He had Taken her to the dojo, and summoned Magumi. Then she had lost concouse because of the pain.  
  
Looking around, she saw no sign of Kenshin. Standing, Kaoru walked outside. It was a clear spring day. The sun was shining and the sky was a gentle blue. Lazy clouds drifted through the air as a light breeze let the chery blossombs fly. And standing under Kaoru's favorite cherry tree was Kenshin. Slowly she walked up to him, leaning her head against his back and panting for breath, trying not to give out under the severe pain.  
  
Kenshin stiffened as he felt Kaoru's presents outside.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here in your condition, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"I know, but i wanted to see you."  
  
Kenshin turned around and saw the blood-soaked bandage. Picking Kaoru up carefully, he walked her inside and laid her on a futon. He had never bandeged her when she was awake, and felt very shy seeing her naked upper body. But when the bandege was changed, he covered her in the light blanket.  
  
"Now Miss Kaoru, please stay inside. i don't want you getting injured further by going outside, that i don't."  
  
"OK, but tell me something Kenshin. Did you kill Kazariah?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "No. I crushed both of his elbows. He will never be able to move both of his arms again, and never be able to hurt any more women." Carefully Kenshin laid his hand on Kaoru's stomach. He smiled lightly, and went to move his hand away.  
  
Kaoru felt tears weld at her eyes. "Oh Kenshin. I'm so sorry for getting in your way."  
  
Kenshin's eyes flickered gold. "Well, you should be. That was an extremely dangerous and reckless thing you did, Kaoru. I couldve killed you. When you got here, Magumi thought that you were too far gone to be saved." Kenshin looked into her eyes, and then let his eyes fall to the ground.  
  
Kaoru let silent tears run down her cheeks. She laid her head down and watched as Kenshin stood and walked out of the room. once again sleep took her, and she fell into a painless slumber.  
  
*******A Month Later*******  
  
Kenshin unwrapped the bandeges from Kaoru's arm and looked at the scar.  
  
"Well, Miss Kaoru, you have healed nicely. Despite the fact that you have a pretty nasty scar there."  
  
Kaoru shrugged on her gi and smiled that care-free smile of hers.  
  
"Well, i have you and Magumi to thank for it. You guys have been my heros for the last few weeks."  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "Kaoru, i have to go into town. If you'll excuse me." Kenshin stood and exited the room.  
  
With a smile on her face, Kaoru ran out and into the main dojo to help Yahiko, only to find him sitting in a corner, his arms hugging his legs to his chest.  
  
"Yahiko, are you OK?" Kaoru walked over to him, sitting next to him.  
  
"He's gone, isnt he?"  
  
"Yahiko, he's just gone into town."  
  
"No, he's leaving us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Yahiko felt tears stream down his face. "Kenshin has gone wandering again. he told me not to tell you, but i cant stand the thought of him leaving me. Just like my father and mother."  
  
Kaoru felt like a sword had just hit her heart. "He's-he's leaving?"  
  
Yahiko bowed his head. "Actually, he's left."  
  
Tears welded in Kaoru's eyes. "NOO!" she yelled, and turning on her heal, darted out and through the dojo's gates. She ran as fast and furously as she could into the forest, her bare feet stumbling on rocks and roots that littered the dirt path. She winced as a sharp stick dug into her foot, then stumbled as she stepped on a rock, but the tears still flowing from her eyes were from the pain in her heart, not in her feet.  
  
Turning a blind corner, Kaoru ran smack into Kenshin's back. She winced as she hit the ground, her rear taking the inpact a little harder than she had hoped for.  
  
"Hey! Watch were your going, I'm in a real hurry and-" she cut herself off as Kenshin turned around. His voilet eyes bored into hers, angered slightly, but also filled with pain and sadness.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" he said in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh Kenshin," A new wave of tears spilled from her dry eyes, dripping down her cheeks and onto her lap. She hung her head, so her bangs would cover her red eyes. "How could you leave us? How could you leave ME?"  
  
Kenshin looked away. "After i injured you, i just couldn't stand it. The truth is, i get into too many battles, that i do. And you get involved in far too many, almost always resulting in you getting hurt." He finally looked back at her. "Do you understand now why i had to leave?"  
  
Kaoru didn't do anything, just sat there, silent tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin couldn't stand this silence. slowly he lifted up Kaoru's chin, looking into the depts of her eyes. They wer shining with the wetness from her tears, but within them held such trust for the man. Gathering his courage, he lightly pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Kaoru shut her eyes, enjoying the new feeling of his lips against hers. They were so soft, not like what she had been expecting.  
  
As his courage grew, so did the strength in the kiss. But, finally, the two had to part for air.  
  
Standing, Kenshin looked down at the woman on the ground. Her stomach had swelled with the growing child inside.  
  
As he turned his back, Kaoru's voice drifted up to him.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes Kaoru?"  
  
"How did you know Kazariah?"  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "In the revolution, he was my partner. He helped me with many of my battles, but one day i found him raping a woman. i left Kaza, believing that it is wrong to make women do something against their will. if found out later that he had raped many women. he was mad at me for leaving him, for i was his supplier of food, shelter and clothing, so without me, he was nothing. He always swore to get revenge, but i never took him seroisly."  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
Squating down, Kenshin laid a gentle hand on Kaoru's stomach. "Take care of Kanji." He said in little more than a whisper. "I promise, that one day, i will come back."  
  
Kaoru felt a new wave of tears, and gently, she took out her favorite indigo ribbon from her hair. The very same one she had lended Kenshin before the battle with Jinei.  
  
"Take thins, so you will have to come back." Slowly she folded the ribbon, and watched as Kenshin tucked it inside his Gi.  
  
Ai shiteru, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered as he kissed Kaoru one last time. Pulling away, he stood and walked into the sunlight, his red hair slowing in the wind.  
  
"Ill be waiting, Kenshin. Ai shiteru."  
  
AN: *cries* And so, Our favorite swordsman is gone. Its Over! Or..Is It? 


	8. Years After the Disapearence

What? You thought I was done? Oh no my friends, not yet.not yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own him. nope. Don't even own my underwear.  
  
Losing Kenshin  
  
Chapter 8: Years After The Disappearance  
  
Kaoru sat on the stairs of the Dojo, with Hiyame and Suzume playing jump- rope in the background. Yahiko, now sixteen, was practicing in the cortyard of the Dojo. Since Kenshin had left, the boy had taken his training seroisly, really taking him to a new level of swordsmanship.  
  
And sitting under a tree of blooming cherry blosoms was a small boy. He had firey red hair, just like Kenshin, and the same caring eyes, except the color was blue instead of voilet. His featrures were kind and carefully shapped, giving him the same face of Kenshin. His hair was just beyond the reach of his shoulders, tied back in a pony tail.  
  
Kaoru watched her son play with the blosoms with great pride. But what got everyone was the fact that he was to be Kazariah's son. Kazariah had black hair, a mean face and greedy little eyes. Kaoru had been expecting some black-haired child, but when Kanji popped out, she was surprised by the similarities between him and Kenshin. So that was that. He was Kenshin's son. No matter how it happened, he was her and Kenshin's son.  
  
And his name, Kanji, just as Kenshin had said.  
  
Finally, the boy lost interest in the small pink flowers and ran over to Kaoru. Although he was only six, he was very agile and was great with a sword. Yahiko often let Kanji play with his wooden one, against Kaoru's orders.  
  
Kaoru sighed. 'Six long years, raising four childern. Without Kenshin. How do i do it?' Doctor Gensi (sp?) had died three years earlier, leaving Hiyame and Suzume to her to have and raise. And then there was Yahiko.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy, where is my ball?" Kanji genlty tugged at Kaoru's kimono, Directing her wandering attention back to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, here is your ball." Kaoru leaned over and grabbed the blue sphere and handed it to her son. Squealing in pleasure, he ran off to be in the grass, Hiyame and Suzume following close behind.  
  
"Hey, looks like your off in Lala Land again, Kaoru." Yahiko teased his older 'sister' with a smile. He wiped the sweat from his brow, then fell over on the cool floor.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Aww, did poor Lil' Yahiko work too hard?'  
  
"Stop with the little, Kaoru. You know i hate it." Said the exaughsted teen.  
  
Giggling, Kaoru stood. "Ill go get you a glass of water. Watch Kanji, OK?"  
  
All she got was a moan, but Kaoru was already across the floor. Glancing back, she watched the three kids kicked the ball around by the gate.  
  
"Gods, Kanji reminds me so much of him." Kaoru muttered from under her breath, but a moan from Yahiko woke her from her spell and sent her into the house.  
  
As Kaoru poured the water from the bucket into the glass, she heard her name.  
  
"KAORU! GET OUT HERE!"  
  
Kaoru snorted. 'I get him water and all he can do is scream at me. I swear." Turning, she walked with the ceramic cup out to the front porch, but the vision in front of her stopped her cold.  
  
Yahiko was standing on his feet, his eyes wide. Hiyame and Suzume were standing stone cold, just like statues. At the gate stood a man, Kanji standing in front of him. He had long red hair, tied back in a pony tail. His eyes, a gentle violet, and on his cheek..  
...a cross-shaped scar.  
  
Kaoru dropped the ceramic cup, glass and water spilling everywhere.  
  
The man smiled. He kneeled down beside the boy. "Hey there, Kanji." He said gently, patting the boys head.  
  
Kaoru had told Kanji about the man who was his father, but never gave him a physical discription.  
  
Kanji stood stock till, then in a burst of tears, wrapped his arms around the mans neck, burrying his face within his Gi. "Daddy, Daddy," the boy cried.  
  
The man stood up, looking at Kaoru. "I promised i would come home." he said, slipping out the Indigo ribbon.  
  
Tears of happiness ran down Kaoru's cheeks. In a mightly leap, she cleared the stairs and ran into the waiting arms of the man she loved, crying.  
  
"Kenshin, ai shiteru, Kenshin, oh Kenshin."  
  
AN: And that is it folkes! A happy ending. If u want, i will be more than pleased to continue this fic, but you have to tell me. In other words, you have to REVIEW! hiint, hint! But if not, then this is it! Check out my other fics in the Inuyasha section, and one coming soon to the Yu Yu Hakuso section. And don't forget to watch Rurouni Kenshin on Cartoon Network at 6:30, just after Yu Yu Hakusho. Luv ya! Ja Ne! 


	9. Authors Note

To all of my Kenshin fic readers.  
  
Ok, I am desperately trying to get up more chapters in my fic (yes, I am continuing) but I just moved my horses out to my house and my teachers are packing me with homework, so time is hard to find. But, I promise it will come soon!  
  
Luv ya all!  
  
Kenshin's Gal 


	10. Reuniting and Kenji's 'hobby'

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Nope  
  
Chapter 10: Reuniting and Kenji's 'hobby'  
  
Kenshin rubbed Kaoru's back as she cried into his Gi. The girl's body shook with sobs of happiness as he gently whispered into her ear.  
  
"Its ok, Kaoru. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you ever again. I cant, and wont, leave you to raise our son alone."  
  
The young boy was now dancing around his mother and father, still crying, but dancing nonetheless. Yahiko just stood there with his mouth wide open and Ayame and Suzume's eyes were as large as dinner plates. Kaoru was crying tears of joy into Kenshin's shoulder as he gently massaged her back.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm done now." Kaoru said as she stood, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She stood back to take in the full site of her love. He had more muscles than before, and his hair was down to his butt, his bangs hanging down to his nose. His clothes were dirty and ripped, but the Sakabatou still hung at his side, looking just as it had the day he had left.  
  
"So who is this little fellow?" Kenshin asked as he leaned down to pick the boy up. Kenji Squealed with happiness and cried "Daddy Daddy!"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "That," she began to saunter over to Kenshin, "Would be your son, Kenshin Himura. The one you left me with." Kaoru pushed herself up against Kenshin's firm chest.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow while rubbing noses with the child.  
  
"And what is this young Himura's name?" He asked.  
  
"Battousai."  
  
Kenshin nearly dropped the boy, but caught him quickly. "You named him what?!" Kenshin cried.  
  
Kaoru began to laugh so hard she was nearly rolling on the ground. "What were the last words you said to me Kenshin?"  
  
"Ai Shiteru?"  
  
"Before that."  
  
"Take care of Kenji?" Kenshin stopped and smiled. "Kenji," he said softly. Smiling, he threw the boy into the air, then caught him as he descended.  
  
"Yay! Do it again, Daddy!" Kenji threw up his hands and began to kick his legs.  
  
"Hey there! Why don't you let Mommy and Daddy go inside for a little while. Daddy needs a haircut." He looked up at Kaoru, his eyes searching hers. Slowly he put down Kenji, who ran around to go play with Ayame and Suzume. He leaned foreword to kiss Kaoru, but leaned back, his eyes going O-O as Kenji began to pull at his hair. "Long hair." The toddler whispered as he pulled up and down.  
  
"Kenji OW! Stop it OW! Kaoru, Help! OW!" Kenshin began to walk backwards as the boy unknowingly pulled his father along behind him.  
  
Kaoru gasped, then went after her son, prying his fingers loose from Kenshin's hair. Taking Kenshin's hand in one of hers and Kenji in the other, she walked over to Yahiko, who's mouth was still hanging open.  
  
"Yahiko, watch Kenji." Kaoru ordered as she thrusted Kenji's small hand into Yahiko's.  
  
"Wow, Kenji's adorable Kaoru. And Yahiko's grown so big. I cant believe it."  
  
Kaoru grabbed a pair of scissors and sat Kenshin down in front of her. Carefully she took the ponytail out of his hair and began to gently brush out the tangles. "Well, you have been gone for six years. I was surprised you even came back."  
  
"I said I would, Kaoru-Dono, de gozaru ne."  
  
"I know, but I still wasn't sure." She said as her scissors sliced through his thick hair. She then moved around to his front, carefully trimming his bangs, and handing him his hair band when she was done. He carefully re- gathered his hair and tied it back.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono, I missed you so much. And every moment I wasn't with you killed me. When I knew that our child had been born for sure, I was so angry at myself for missing his birth, de gozaru ne."  
  
Carefully he drew Kaoru down onto his lap and began to kiss her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'How long it has been,' thought Kenshin happily.  
  
*7 years later*  
  
"No, Watch you mother, Kenji."  
  
Kenji stood in the middle of the Dojo, watching his mother perform a move to the Kamiya Kasshin style. Perfectly flawless.  
  
Kenji gritted his teeth and spread his legs slightly further apart. His grip tightened on his bokutou.  
  
Now at age thirteen, Kenji was a well-formed man. His hair was just like his fathers, long and constantly in a ponytail. His eyes glinted blue, and his muscles were well-formed thanks to hours of physical labor and practicing with a sword. He was also bright and quick on his feet. Everything needed to be a swordsman, just what he wanted to be. His mother and Yahiko schooled him in the Kamiya Kasshin style while his father worked him in the art of the Hiten Mitsurugi style.  
  
Yahiko, now age 23, had mastered the Kamiya Kasshin style. He made a living working as a delivery boy and had married Tsumbame, and was a father-to-be. He no longer lived at the Dojo, but helped Kaoru school Kenji and help out with tasks around the Dojo. He watched Kenji, his anger building. The fact that Kenshin was teaching him the Hiten Mitsurugi style at the same time didn't help his schooling with Kaoru. If anything, it made it more difficult.  
  
"Ok Kenji, do you get it now? You try it."  
  
The young man nodded his head, sweat forming on his brow. Jumping up, he performed the same move in which Kaoru had demonstrated with great accuracy. Yet still Yahiko noted a flaw in his stance. It was only too similar to the stance Kenshin used when he fought.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She didn't et how such a simple task could be so hard to master. Yahiko had mastered it in less than a day, and Kenji had much more talent than Yahiko.  
  
"Alright Kenji, that's enough for today. Go outside and help you dad in the garden."  
  
Kenji smiled, happy to finally to get away from his mother and Yahiko's hard stare.  
  
Outside, the cherry blossoms were blooming on the trees. Tsumbame sat on the stairs of the dojo, cutting up vegetables. Sanoske, who had become extremely lazy in his old age, sat in the sun, chewing on a piece of straw. Kenji ran and leapt off the dojo steps and jumped over Sanoske and dashed to his father, who was plucking weeds from the garden.  
  
"Hey Dad, do you need any help?" Kenji asked as he leaned down next to his dad.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "To tell you the truth, I need you to go down to the store for me. We are all out of tofu and I have no clue what we are going to have for dinner." He patted his son on the head and handed him his purse. "Do you think you can cover for me?"  
  
Kenji jumped up and saluted to his father in military form. "Yes Sir, mission excepted Sir!" The young boy ran into the dojo, grabbed his mothers shinai, then tore off into town.  
  
Kenji loved the sounds and smells of town. He loved Akabeko's and all the little merchants who stood on the sides of the streets, yelling out and laughing with costomers. And one sight and particular that he loved. All the young ladies. He didn't know where his flirtatious nature came from(Maybe Kaoru?), but he found flirting one of the most entertaining things to do.  
  
Carefully his eye scanned the streets and came to land on a group of ladies, huddled together with groceries, laughing and chatting. Smiling a proud smile and puffing out his chest, Kenji made his way over to the girls.  
  
Clearing his voice, Kenji tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Hello," he said in a deep voice, but the girl took one look at him, saw right through him, and swatted him away. Her smack landed right on his cheek and caught him off guard, causing him to fall.  
  
"Eww, get away from me, Himura. Gods, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I wont go out with you, now leave me alone." She said as her and her friends walked away.  
  
Kenji sighed, still sitting in the dirt. "Well, once again I've managed to piss her off. Damn bitch."  
  
"Tisk tisk Kenji. I thought your dad's whole technique was reading anothers move."  
  
A smile broke through Kenji's lips. "That's sword techniques, Kuzami. Not martial arts."  
  
The girl stepped from the ally. "No, your wrong. Its called Defending Themselves From Kenji." The girl had steel blue eyes that clashed with her brown hair that was highlighted with the occasional red strand. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and doubled up so that the hair was in a loop. She wore a gi similar to Kaoru's when she was working with her sword, and a bamboo stick clung to her hand. She was scuffed up a bit, probably from a recent street fight, but all together she was a good looking girl.  
  
She reached down with a hand and grabbed Kenji's, helping him up. "You know, you really shouldn't advance on girls like that Kenji." Kuzami said as the two made their way down the street.  
  
A twinkle arose in Kenji's eyes. "Like this?"  
  
"HENTAI!" With one swift movement Kuzami flipped up and over her shoulder, slamming him onto the ground and knocking the air out of him. Now you would expect there to be this huge crowd around the two teens, yet there was none. This was such a usual act for Kenji that nobody even bothered anymore.  
  
As the dust settled, Kuzami spat next to Kenji. "Next time you touch my ass ill castrate you. And I'm serious." 


	11. A Surprise For Kenji

Chapter 11: A Little Surprise For Kenji  
  
Kenji watched helplessly as Kuzami walked away. She was very beautiful, yet he knew he had no chance with her. Standing up, he walked to the store and bought the tofu, then started home.  
  
As he reached the gate, his father greeted him. He knew of Kenji's 'habit', yet no matter how hard he and Kaoru had tried to break him of it, it just came back.  
  
"Rejected again, Kenji-kun?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around his sons shoulder.  
  
Kenji sighed. "I always get rejected dad."  
  
"Well, don't advance so fast on girls. Time is how it is done, Kenji. You just have too much of your mother's spirit in you, de gozaru ne."  
  
Kenji shook off Kenshin's arm and pushed the tofu into his arms. "I think I'm gonna practice some."  
  
Kenji retreated into the dojo, almost to lose his arm. He dodged away with a cry as a Bokutou swung at him and almost made contact. The girl veered away, lost her balance, and fell on her butt.  
  
"Hey, watch were your going! Geeze, you almost killed me!"  
  
"Speak for yourself loser!" The girl stood up and swung the hair out of her eyes. As her optics made contact with Kenji's, she began to blush, yet boil with anger at the same time.  
  
Kenji froze in terror, realizing the mistake he had made by walking into the dojo.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin stood next to each other, Kenshin hearing his son's cry had come rushing into the dojo, realized the anger and embarrassment in the air.  
  
"Kenji," Kuzami said softly. The look on Kenji's face was of pure terror. He sat among several wooden swords that he had knocked from the wall. And all Kuzami could do was laugh.  
  
Kenji, still not sure of her actions, sat frozen. His eyes sized her up, trying to read her next actions. But all she did was laugh.  
  
"I almost killed you I hope know." She said as she reached down for his hand. Kenji winced and jumped slightly, but then realized her good intentions. Smiling, he grasped her wrist and heaved himself up.  
  
"I had no idea my mom was teaching you too." He said as he turned to look at the mess of wooden swords, his long red hair brushing against his shoulder lightly. Bringing a hand up, he scratched behind his head and turned to look at Kaoru. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"How come you never asked?" Kaoru said, placing her hands on her hips. "Now pick those up before I sic Kuzami on you."  
  
Saluting to his mom, Kenji hurried over and picked up each sword, replacing it carefully. Along with his looks, Kenji had also inherited his father's neatness. Unfortunatly, he also inherited his mother's cooking skills.  
  
As he picked up the swords, Kazumi couldn't help but admire Kenji. He was cute, she had to admit that, and she loved it when he flirted with her, but his hentai-ness and forwordness sometimes overdid his charm. Kenji had a little-boy face, yet was strong and looked about 16 instead of 13. Boy, he would be someone to look foreword to challenging.  
  
"Kazumi?" Kaoru said softly in her ear. "If you don't mind, we can keep training," She said with a soft smile.  
  
"ooh, yes, we can." Jumping into her fighting stance, yet kept Kenji in sights out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Kaoru smirked happily and turned to her son. "Would you like to join us, Kenji?" The young boy stood immediately and grabbed a bokutou. "OK!" he shouted as he stepped next to Kazumi.  
  
Eyeing the two teens, Kaoru crossed her arms and smiled. "I want you two to fight against each other. Sparing, I guess it would be."  
  
Both of the kids looked at each other, then shrugged and turned to face the other.  
  
"ready," Kaoru raised an arm dramatically into the air, "GO!"  
  
immediately Kenji flew towards Kazumi with lighting speed his father had taught him. He slammed the bokutou down hard on hers, just inches from her face.  
  
'Its not strength against strength, use hers against her.' Kenji thought as he ducked away. Unfortunatly for Kenji, Kazumi had been thinking the same as him. Her steel blue eyes flashed angeraly, the way they did when she was in the heat of battle.  
  
"HYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cried Kazumi as she leapt foreword, thrusting her sword at Kenji. The teen dodged the swing and came up behind Kazumi and..  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
AN: HEHEHE! I am sooo evil! Ok, I know these last two chapters have been about Kenji a lot, so ill try to squeeze Kenshin and Kaoru in. I'm running dry on idea's and time, so I don't know what to do next! 


	12. Reflecting On The Past

Disclaimer: Nope  
  
Chapter 12: Reflecting On The Past  
  
The Years had gone by in a blur since Kenshin had returned to Kaoru. Life wasn't so hard anymore, always having to switch her attention from Kenji to Yahiko. And now that Yahiko was grown and Kenji spending most of his time with his father, Kaoru had much time to relax and teach the Kamiya Kasshin style to her students. But sadly, because Kenji spent so much time with his father, Kaoru spent most of her free time alone instead of with her lover.  
  
Sitting under the blossoming cherry tree, Kaoru heaved a depressed sigh, wishing her husband could be with her.  
  
'Kenji has every right in this world to want to be with his father. He was deprived of him during his toddler years, and plus, he's a guy so he can relate to Kenji. I just wish Kenji could give us some time alone.' Kaoru leaned against the hard bark of the tree. She could feel her favorite indigo ribbon coming free from her hair. It was still slightly stained from Kenshin's blood from the battle with Jinai. Another reason she loved it, it smelled so strongly of Kenshin.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin had sent Kenji into town to help Tsumbame with the groceries. He had senced that Kaoru was sad not to be with him, and an afternoon together and more importantly, alone, was what they both needed. Sneaking up behind Kaoru, he jumped into the cherry tree. Slowly he crept down until he was just above her, then jumped and landed right in front of her. Unfortunatly, that was the wrong choice.  
  
So surprised that she would have wet herself if her bladder was full, Kaoru did the first thing her instincts told her to do. She slapped him.  
  
Kenshin fell over with the force of Kaoru's hand against his face. When he was upright again, he could feel his cheek radiating with a painfull heat.  
  
"Ouch?" He said as he watched Kaoru's eyes widen.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kenshin! But you should know better than to jump in front of me!"  
  
Kenshin only sighed and shook his head. Carefully he moved the sheathed Sakabatou and sat next to Kaoru, draping an affectionate arm over her shoulder. Kaoru, sighing in pleasure, rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. It was nice to have a moment alone with Kenshin without Kenji hovering over them o secretly spying on them.  
  
"Its been a long time since we've been alone together since Kenji was born," Kenshin said, voicing Kaoru's thoughts.  
  
"You mean since you came back," Kaoru giggled, giving Kenshin a playful shove with her shoulder.  
  
"There hasn't been much trouble around lately, de gozaru ne." Kenshin thought aloud.  
  
Kaoru frowned at the thought. "Yes, I agree. I can remember when it was almost every week that we were faced with danger. And here its been about 16 years without any trouble, except for Kenji."  
  
Kenshin laughed at the thought of his son. "I wonder where that hentai streak came from. What exactly happened in the Dojo today? I walked out after you said they were going to fight one another."  
  
Kaoru shook her head, unable to form the words. "Well, he advanced on Kazumi again. He snuck up from behind her and you can, um, guess what happened next."  
  
"Did you punish him?"  
  
"Grounded for a week. He's not aloud to go into town unattended. Do you here me Kenshin Himura?"  
  
Kenshin stood and brushed the grass from his rear, not looking his wife in the eye.  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow as well as the tone of her voice. "Himura? Do you hear me?"  
  
Kenshin turned back around and smiled at Kaoru. "Yes Kaoru, I understand. Now come, lets go inside and prepair dinner for our friends. Unless you want Kenji to cook dinner again?"  
  
Kaoru jumped up immediately. "I know I'm bad at cooking, but Kenji has the worst talent I have ever seen and tasted! I had hoped that he had inherited your cooking skills, yet his talent for making food is one of those talents that nither of us has given him!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and took the hand of the woman he loved.  
  
Although outside Kenshin appeared happy, calm and relaxed, inside he was like a rubber band about to snap. Something inside him wouldn't let him relax, wouldn't let him put down his guard. He could sense someone watching both Kaoru and Kenji. Not him, but the two people he loved more than anyone in the entire world. He also felt that Tsumbame and Yahiko might be in trouble. And this person was strong. Not like anyone he had ever battled before. 


	13. Amber Gone From One, Replaced By Another

Chapter 13: Amber Gone From One, Replaced By Another  
  
AN: Trust me, this title will make sense later on in the chappie!  
  
After dinner, Kenji went off to finish his school work. Tsumbame and Yahiko went home and Gensai-sensai took his granddaughters home. Kaoru decided that helping Kenji with his homework would get him off to bed faster, seeing as it was very late out. Kenshin took the time alone to practice and refresh his sword techniques. In the main hall of the dojo, his battle cries eccoed off the walls as he swung at imaginary enemies. His Battou Jutsou was in special need of practice.  
  
Whiping the sweat from his brow, he removed the top of his gi. Once again grabbing his Sakabatou, be glanced outside. The moon hovered directly above the dojo, illuminating the yard. A light breeze ruffled his hair and cooled his hot body. Yet he still needed to practice.  
  
"Boy Battousai, you sure have been slacking," he said to himself as he took a offensive stance. With a mighty leap into the air, he raised his sword, but before he hit the ground, he was knocked clear across the room by an unseen force. He hit the wall, his breath escaping him, and his hand clenching the swords hilt, before falling into a heap at the base of the wall. Several plaques above him fell, hitting him.  
  
"what the.?" he whispered hoarsely as he gasped for air. Suddenly, right before his eyes, a man materialized. Laughing in a low, droning voice, he crossed his arms.  
  
"Your skills have weakened, Battousai. It must be your age. But hopefully this threat will give your skills a boost." Waving a hand, two forms appeared to his right. On the ground lay the form of Kaoru and Kenji, tied and gaged. Kaoru's eyes were wide with fear and hate. Kenji's eyes were filled with hate and anger.  
  
"Come to the shrine on the Bloodfield of Edo. I will be waiting in the shrine. But there is a catch, Battousai. If you want these two to live, you must give your life in return. And if you do not come by tomorrow night by midnight, these two will die. And I can assure you, Battousai, it will be a long and painful, torturous death."  
  
The man laughed sinisterly as he once again disappeared. Yet, even when his form was gone and Kenshin could no longer sense his presence, his laugh ecoed threw the dojo's walls, bouncing off the walls.  
  
Kenshin's face was contourted with fury, hate, sorrow and fear. "No, this cant be. How? I knew he was here, I knew it, yet I left the two jewels of my life alone. And now they have been stolen." Kenshin fell onto his knees, letting his hands support him over the floor. Tears dripped down his cheeks, splattering onto the floor. Never had he been faced with such a decision.  
  
The night passed, as well as most of the next day. Kenshin had had a fitfull night's sleep. Actually, there wasn't much sleeping done. As for the rest of the day, he practiced endlessly on sharpening his skills. When dusk fell, Kenshin left the dojo for the Bloodfield of Edo.  
  
As Kenshin walked through the forest to the Bloodfield, memories long forgotten flooded his mind. Memories Kenshin had banished to the back of his mind.  
  
A young man with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail stands at the top of a hill. Below him, the yells and moans of dying men fills the field. The ground is covered in blood. The man's sword is stained with the blood of others, his clothes are splattered with it. And yet, even as the people below cry for help, the man turns and kills a man approaching from behind...  
  
Kenshin soon found himself standing upon the very hill he had stood many years ago. Kenshin surveyed the scene, named for the bloodiest battles that had ever taken place. The very battle Kenshin had contributed to. Finally his eyes came to rest on a small shrine, placed there to honor those who had died and those who had battled. Kenshin's eyes flickered gold for a second, daring to take over once again, but Kenshin withheld him. Inside, Battousai was screaming, yelling, pushing his way out, yet this was a win- lose situation. No matter what choice he made, he would lose. Either his life or the people he loved.  
  
Slowly he made his way to the shrine. Outside the gates was a statue of two men, battling each other. Once inside, there were great walls of stone with the history of the battle and the names of the men who had sacrificed there lives. Kenshin stopped as his eyes rested on a lifesize statue. The mans eyes were focused dtraight ahead, the look in them was of murder and hatred. His hair was blowing in the wind, and his hand clasped a katana. And on the bottom were the words; Hitokiri Battousai the Manslayer. The Man of Legends.  
  
Kenshin studied the statue. How real it looked.  
  
"a very nice state. It closely resembles the real thing." A disembodied voice sounded. Suddenly, a man holding two people materialized before Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru! Kenji!" Kenshin shouted as he saw his wife and son. Both were bound, but they were no longer gaged.  
  
"Dad!  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
The man laughed at their pleas. "I'm sure you do not remember me, Battousai. You saw that statue outside the gates, I'm sure. If you looked closely, that statue is of you and myself."  
  
"Get to the point," Kenshin growled dangerously.  
  
The man smirked. "My name is Yusuke Batoyou."  
  
Kenshin's eye twitched slightly as the name resurfaced in his mind. "You were my equal in the Blood Battle. I would've killed you once and for all if you hadn't pulled that little disappearing act on me. It seems you have improved it quite well, too."  
  
Kaoru winced at the tone of voice. It was the one he used when Battousai was near.  
  
Kenji was confused. Statue? Battousai? Killed? This wasn't the man he knew. This wasn't his father.  
  
Yusuke smiled a cruel, hard smile. "Now Battousai, have you decided on what path you wish to take?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Then hand over your Sakabatou, sheath, and any other armor or weapons you have. Otherwise, prepair to see your precious family die."  
  
Kenshin turned to face his son and wife. "Kenji, take good care of your mother." Finally, his face broke into a smile. The same smile Kaoru had seen when Kenshin had told her that he was the real Hitokiri Battousai. His eyes relaxed and his voice softened. Slowly he turned and faced Yusuke, throwing the Sakabatou and sheath at him.  
  
"Kenshin! No!"  
  
"Dad! Are you crazy?!"  
  
Kenshin hung his head so that his bangs shadowed over his eyes. "This is.. This is the only choice I have."  
  
"No its not!" Kenji shouted in despiration, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Kenshin sighed and looked Yusuke in the eye. "I am ready." He said in a firm and steady voice.  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm just going to end your life in one swift blow?"  
  
Kenshin's smile disappeared. "No, not you. You always liked to inflict as much torture on one person as humanly possible. And I am prepaired to face that pain, de gozaru ne."  
  
"Oh, I see you remember me. Well, then. Let the torture begin!" Unsheathing Kenshin's Sakabatou with lightning speed, he brought the sword down fully on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin grasped his shoulder, crying out in pain, when he felt the cold steel slam into his cheek. Kenshin flew across the ground before slamming into one of the stone walls.  
  
"Dad! No, Dad!" Kenji struggled against the bonds that held him, throwing himself foreword, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. Kaoru shed silent tears, her heart felt like it was being wrenched out threw a tiny hole at the site of her poor son.  
  
Kenshin stood, blood dripping from a cut on his cheek and holding his arm.  
  
"Fool!" Screamed Yusuke, leaping for Kenshin. Taking the sword, he hit the man full on in the stomach. Kenshin nearly folded in two. The sound of air escaping at the same time as blood caused a gurgle to come from his mouth. Blood, mixed with whatever had been in his stomach at the time, spewed from his mouth. Yusuke then took the sword and thrusted it down on Kenshin's leg.  
  
Kenji froze as he heard a sickening crack from his fathers leg, which was bent where their shouldve been solid bone. Kaoru's eyes bugged out of her head. She tried to scream, but her voice caught in her throat.  
  
Kenshin roared in pain. His leg was snapped clean in two, his organs in his stomach area twisted and contracted. His mouth was swollen from the impact of the sword and his right arm was incapacitated from the shoulder blow. He knew now that Yusuke would start to cut him, bleed him until the end was so near, he could smell it. Then, the end would come.  
  
And just as he predictied, Yusuke did just that.  
  
Taking out his own sword, Yusuke slammed the sharp blade into Kenshin's back, Hard enough to pierce the skin, but not enough to snap his spine or kill him. Kenshin screamed in pain at every strike, his facial features contorted with pain.  
  
Kenji's sadness was now replaced with anger. His face turned into a snarl. His breathing was shallow and laybored. Kaoru could sense a change in her son.  
  
So did Kenshin.  
  
So did Yusuke.  
  
So did Kazumi, who was watching in the bushes, preparing to attack with her own sword.  
  
And when Kenshin looked at his son, he had to gasp at what he saw.  
  
So did Kaoru.  
  
So did Yusuke.  
  
So did Kazumi. (AN: am I killing you with the suspense or what? :P)  
  
"Kenji," Kenshin whispered hoarsely from his position on the ground.  
  
Kenji's eyes.. were amber.  
  
AN: God I love suspense! 


	14. Bloodlines

Chapter 14: Bloodlines  
  
"Kenji," Kenshin whispered hoarsely from his position on the ground.  
  
Kenji's eyes.. were amber.  
  
Kenshin's breathing increased as his heart did summersaults in his chest. 'How can this be? I know that my eyes change color when I get really mad, but can it really travel through bloodlines?'  
  
Yusuke sensed the danger. But yet, his lips curled into a cruel smile. Taking his sword, he raised it above his head, bringing the tip down and stabbing Kenshin in the back.  
  
Kenshin's eyes bugged out of his head, his mouth open in a silent scream as a fine stream of blood leaked from it. He went limp when the sword was then pulled from his back, yet there was the slightest trace of a smile on his face.  
  
Kenji's face was contorted with anger. His eyebrow twitched slightly as he stuggled against his bonds.  
  
"How could you. How could you do this to him? To pin him in a corner, then kill him? And using us as bait! You coward, you are a scumbag not even fit to be damned to hell!" Kenji's red bangs hung over his eyes, shadowing them. But still a golden glow radiated from beneath his fiery locks.  
  
Yusuke chuckled. "You haven't a clue who your father was, boy. Many people would go to great lengths to kill him, just as I have." The man looked back at the body on the ground.  
  
Finally, Yusuke returned his gaze to the boy. "But I see you will also be a threat to me if I let you live." Picking up his sword, he slowly raised it above his head, in front of Kenji.  
  
Kaoru froze, her face twisted with fear. "NO!" she cried, but her voice went unheard.  
  
Kenji's face was set firm, his golden eyes shining with hate and anger.  
  
"Goodbye, son of the Battousai."  
  
As the man brought the blade down, the sound of metal colliding rang out. In front of Kenji stood Kazumi, struggling to hold off the madman Yusuke. He pushed against her with all his strength, trying despiratly to overthrow her.  
  
Kenji's eyes flashed dangerously. Snarling, he dropped his head. "When you kidnap me and my mother, you've pushed me. When you've killed my father, you've punched me. But when you drag the person I love into it, you've slapped me. And I can promise you, that now, all hell will break LOOSE!"  
  
With a mighty roar, Kenji's arms broke free from their bonds. With lightning speed, he darted over and grabbed the Sakabatou.  
  
Yusuke's and Kazumi's battle was forgotten, yet both fighters still connected by their swords. Yusuke was stunned by the Battousai's son's incredible speed. He had never even seen such speed in the Battousai himself. But Kazumi was stunned by what Kenji had muttered. The words had barley reached her ears, but had reached them nonetheless.  
  
'He loves me? I always thought I was just some girl he liked to flirt with. I never knew he had feelings for me.' Her mind flashed back to all the times Kenji had inappropriately touched her, and all her rather-too-mild punishments.  
  
As Kenji grabbed the Sakabatou, Yusuke was struck back to reality. His fight was with this new Battousai. Untangling his sword from the girls, he sliced a large cut from her shoulder to her stomach. Kazumi fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain.  
  
The whole time Kenji just watched Kazumi. "Fatal mistake." He whispered, just enough for Yusuke to hear.  
  
Kenji's eyes flashed dangerously and narrowed to slits. "You will pay for hurting Kazumi and killing my father."  
  
"Kenji NO!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
Kenji ignored her.  
  
"Kenji, I can hardly bear the fact that you father was a manslayer. How he killed so many people. And I wont have it happen to you!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Shut up! I'm doing what I have to, and if you stop me, we'll both be dead." Kenji yelled back to Kaoru, poison soaking his voice.  
  
Kaoru felt helpless. And, for the first time in her life, she felt something that no mother should feel from their child.  
  
Kaoru was afraid of Kenji. 


	15. Kenji's Anger

Chapter 15: Kenji's Anger  
  
Kenji took a stance that Kaoru didn't recognize. Yet, by the way he held the sword, it looked as if he had mastered the technique of swinging a sword. But to Kaoru's knowledge, Kenji had never handled a sword in battle. Sure, Kenshin had let his use the Sakabatou every now and then, just a few practice swings, but never actually use it.  
  
Kaoru looked over at the body of her dead husband. He lay face down in a puddle of his own blood. Her eyes began to mist and her vision swam.  
  
Kenji only saw red. Red with anger. Red with hurt. Red with revenge.  
  
Dark clouds gathered overhead, and the distinct rumble of thunder could be heard in the background.  
  
As the clouds drifted in, Kenji's eyes shadowed, only a faint golden glow radiating from his eyes.  
  
Rain began to fall, first just a few drops here and there, until suddenly it was pouring buckets. Lightning flashed, illuminating Kenji's form for just a moment, until plunging his into darkness once more.  
  
"Ready?" called the husky voice of Kenji's opponent.  
  
Kenji nodded his head, not trusting his voice. He was so angry, he didn't know if he could even talk properly.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kenji saw Yusuke flash to his left. Spinning on his heal, Kenji blocked the attack with the sword. The two pushed at each other with their blades, lightning flashing once again, showing their struggling forms.  
  
Kenji ducked out at the last minute, but Yusuke, being the experienced fighter that he was, didn't allow himself to fall forward. Kenji charged forward, ramming his shoulder into Yusuke's knee.  
  
The man buckled to his knees, calling out colorful phrases. But as Kenji turned around to strike the man again, he suddenly felt the sharp metal of Yusuke's sword cut his under the left side of his jawbone and up his cheek. Wheeling away, Kenji avoided any seriose damage. The cut was shallow, yet still painfull.  
  
Now frothing with fury, Kenji turned and slammed the Sakabatou down on the back of Yusuke's neck.  
  
Everybody froze.  
  
Kaoru.  
  
Kazumi (AN: who is still conscious, but barley.)  
  
Yusuke.  
  
Everybody but Kenji, who stood just behind Yusuke's paralyzed body, the Sakabatou hanging at his side.  
  
The sound of a sickening crack rang heavily in the air, but was consumed a moment later by a crash of thunder.  
  
Yusuke couldn't move. He felt numb everywhere. From his neck down.  
  
"And now," said Kenji, raising the sword in the air.  
  
Kazumi froze with fear, her vision blurring somewhat. "Kenji, no."  
  
Kaoru clearly heard the click that came from the sword. It took a moment to register in her brain, but when it did, she gasped.  
  
Kenji watched as the sword's blade flipped around, a small click coming from it. He glanced back down at Yusuke, his eyes still narrowed.  
  
".and now, you die."  
  
Yusuke was trembling with fear. The legendary Battousai hadn't beat him, but his son had. He had pushed the boy too far.  
  
Kenji raised the sword higher, before driving it into his back with great force.  
  
"KENJI NO!"  
  
"OH MY KAMI-SAN KENJI HOW COULD YOU!?"  
  
Both women screamed at the young man, but watched his still form. He was hunched over Yusuke's body, probably making sure we was dead. They watched as he rose again and twisted the blade from the man's back. He then turned his head and looked over his shoulder at his mother and his friend. Walking over to his mother, he twisted the blade of the Sakabatou through the ropes that bound her legs and arms.  
  
He watched as his mother looked at him, fear flooding her eyes.  
  
"Kenji, your bleeding." She said in a small voice. Kenji reached up and touched the wound, then looked at the blood that soaked his fingertips. Rain had drenched his red hair and gi, making him look like a very young Kenshin.  
  
(AN: If you go to the RK website, Rain of Blood, there is a picture of a young Kenshin doing the same thing above on the little border thingy. That's exactly what Kenji looks like now.)  
  
Kaoru stared at her son. No longer was he the young little energetic toddler that she still imagined him as. She saw now the young man that stood before her. He was a spitting image of his father.  
  
Kaoru was snapped out of her spell when she heard a faint groan of pain. And it wasn't a feminine voice, but that of a man. Both Kenji and Kaoru glanced over to Kenshin (AN: poor Kazumi! She's just sitting on the ground bleeding to death!) Kaoru watched as Kenshin tried to sit up, but fell back to the ground with a yell of pain.  
  
"Kenshin!" cried Kaoru as she fled to her lovers side, tears dripping down her face. "You musnt move! Your too badly injured! Stay where you are, don't move!"  
  
But despite Kaoru's protests, Kenshin sat up. He wrapped a protective arm around his stab wound, and coughed, blood splattering to the ground. One eye was shut closed in agony, but he stared at his son.  
  
Kenji locked eyes with his father.  
  
What Kenshin saw was not Kenji, But him.  
  
Kenshin saw himself, back in the revolution, when he was no more that eighteen. The rain drenched his hair and his gi, just as Kenshin remembered happening to himself. Blood trickled down his cheek and splattered on his gi, among with the other remnants of blood. His eyes were narrow and still glowing with a creepy light. His right hand gripped the Sakabatou, which was held at his side. Blood and rain danced together on the blade, before dripping off on the tip.  
  
Kenji tore his eyes away from his father as Kazumi whimpered in pain. Quickly he darted to her side and brought her up to his chest. She was bleeding heavily and had to get to a doctor. He watched as she lifted her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, although it was more like a grimace. A shaky hand reached up and stroked his face lightly.  
  
"Kenji, I love you, although it may not seem like it." She confessed her darkest feelings to the boy. She winced as a sharp stab of pain throbbed out, but looked back up to Kenji.  
  
"Promise me, I wont die, Kenji."  
  
Kenji searched her eyes. They were filled with uncertainty and fear as well as pain.  
  
"I wont let you die, I wont." With that he buried his face into her neck. Tears, for the first time in many years, mixing with his blood and entwining into her hair. 


	16. Passed Down Through Bloodlines Is Not On...

Chapter 16: Passed Down Through Bloodlines Is Not Only Traits, But The Will  
  
Kenji sat on the porch of the Kamiya Dojo. His face was healing nicely, but a scar would always remain on his left cheek, a painful memory of the slaughter. Just as Kenshin had the scar that reminded him of his own past.  
  
Over the coarse of the week, Kenshin had explained his history to Kenji. He had survived, and so had Kazumi, but just barley. Kenji had also become a lot quieter and causious. He would jump into a defensive stance when he spooked, his hand automatically going to his hip as if he was to pull out a sword. But when he was in the presence of Kazumi, he was open and carefree with her, just like the thirteen year old he was.  
  
Although in appearance, Kenji was no longer thirteen. He looked about more seventeen or eighteen.  
  
But on the flip side of things, Kenji's habit of, erm, *cough* 'touching' girls was now nonexistent.  
  
But now, Kenji relaxed on the porch, watching the cherry blossoms float lazily in the air. His head was propped on his elbow, which rested on the floor of the dojo.  
  
(AN: he's lying on his side, looking out into the courtyard.)  
  
He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tsumbame walked down the hall, Yahiko standing on her left side, as they cooed over the small infant that they held in their arms. The little girl had been born on the night Kenji had gotten his first taste of blood. They had named her Kaoishi. Actually, they had given Kenji the honor of naming their first newborn.  
  
The happy family continued walking and rounded a corner.  
  
"You know, when you were little, about 2 or 3, your mother adored you like that."  
  
Kenji didn't bother looking at his father. He was too ashamed as to the act of killing to even look at him.  
  
"What's wrong Kenji, you've been moping around all week." Kenshin sat beside his son, trying to look into his eyes.  
  
Kenji held up his calloused hand. Although it was clean, he could still see the blood that had soaked his fingers.  
  
Kenshin looked away. "Your ashamed that you killed a person arnt you?"  
  
Kenji looked back up to the blooming trees. "I cant believe that I killed someone. And this scar I have, will always be a looming reminder." He gently touched his cheek with his hands.  
  
"I felt as if I had no control. Like I was watching everything from the inside. Not able to do anything, just watching."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I too feel like that too, Kenji. De gozaru ne. The scar on my own face is a reminder to me always of the many men I have slain. But what you felt was the Battousai. I feel similar when the Battousai part of me takes over, but this trait is somewhat diminished, seeing as you also have your mother's sweet and innocent side." He glanced at Kenji quickly before gazing back out to the trees. "And as the generations go on, the Battousai blood is diluted slowly, but surly. With every child that is born, the percentage of him becoming the Battousai becomes less and less, until one day the Battousai trait will either have been diluted until it is no more, or, be wiped out all together."  
  
Kenji looked at his father. How it must have been, to see the very man before him, fighting in a war. Being one of the most feared men in Japan, slaying anyone who dared cross his path. Kenji could almost see it in his eyes, yet it was very hard to imagine. And Tomoe, his former wife. What was she like? Kenji Himura couldn't even imagine.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin began to laugh.  
  
Kenji frowned. "What's so funny? I though we were having a serious man-to- man, or, manslayer-to-manslayer talk?"  
  
Kenshin looked towards the gate of the Dojo.  
  
"When I came back from being a wanderer, I remember coming through those gates. You ran right over to me, yelling 'daddy! Daddy!' although your mother never had given you a real physical discription of me. I picked you up and said, 'Who is this?' Your mother looked at me and said, 'that, Kenshin Himura, would be your son.'  
  
'And what is his name?' I had asked her.  
  
And do you know what she said?"  
  
Kenji shook his head, slightly uninterested by the new topic.  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"She looked me right in the eye and said, 'Battousai Himura.'"  
  
Kenji sat straight up. "She said my name was Battousai?!"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I nearly had a heart attack right there. She also took a good ten years from my life."  
  
Kenji laughed, and soon resumed his position on the wooden floor. Kenshin saw the spark of life that Kaoru had in her eyes come to life once again in Kenji's.  
  
"Kenji, I told this to your mother once before, and now I shall tell it to you. A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. What you mother says about protecting others with a sword is only sweet and innocent talk that only those who's hands have never been stained with the blood of men can believe."  
  
Kenji looked into his fathers eyes.  
  
"You have felt the feeling of another's blood on your own hands. And therefore, you understand what I say. Now don't believe everything your mother tells you."  
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow. "And I should trust you?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Kenji, you didn't kill that man, Yusuke, for a worthless meaning. Building a new regime for instance. You killed that man because he threatened to kill you and those you loved. It was the Battousai that saw the problem and solved it the only way he knows how; killing. So, don't beat yourself up over this."  
  
Kenshin stood and watched his son before sitting back down. Carefully he undid the Sakabatou and sheath before laying it before Kenji.  
  
"I want you to have the Sakabatou, Kenji. I am growing old, and it is getting harder to lug that thing around. And plus, you'll need it more."  
  
Kenji sat up and took the sword in his hands. "Thanks dad," he said looking up. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Now, up and go take care of you soon-to-be wife." Kenshin mocked.  
  
"Daa~~~ad, I have no intentions of asking her to marry me. Yet." Kenji rolled his eyes and heaved himself up.  
  
"Plus, I'm, er, we're only 14. How old was mom when you asked her to marry you?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Your mother was twenty-one, granted I met her when she was 18 and that she was 19 when she had you. And after I returned, we got married. But its not uncommon for 16 year olds to get married."  
  
Kenji raised his eyebrows so high they were in danger of getting lost in his dark red bangs.  
  
(AN: Kenji's hair color is like a maroon/blood red color. Guess I should have mentioned that earlier, lol. My bad.)  
  
"Trust me dad, when I propose, you'll be the first to know."  
  
Quickly he tucked his arms into his gi (like Kenshin does) and walked down the hallway and into a room, the Sakabatou bumping his leg rhythmically. Coming to a door, he slid the paper door open, exposing a small futon with a body underneath the covers. A lone pink cherry pedal floated in on a stray breeze and landed on the covers.  
  
Kazumi's injury had been by far the worst. Megumi had little hope on Kazumi. Her wound had been deep, and she had lost a lot of blood. Later on, she had gotten an infection, putting her in a critical stage. But Kenji had stayed by her side, 24/7.  
  
Slowly Kenji crept to the side of the bed. "Hey Kazu-chan, wake up. It's the second day of spring, and all the cherry trees are blooming."  
  
Kazumi arose from the blankets, her hair braided neatly behind her. A large bandage was wrapped from her shoulder to her abdomen.  
  
"Huh? Their blooming already?" Slowly she got out of bed, her stiffness apparent.  
  
"Common, slowpoke, by the time you get out there, winter will be here again." quickly Kenji swung the girl up and into his arms, carrying her out to the courtyard.  
  
Yes, he was only fourteen, but Kenji had already bought an engagement ring. He loved Kazumi so much, it was unbelievable. And over the last few weeks, his love had only grown for her.  
  
Kazumi snuggled into Kenji's strong arms. She loved him just as much as he loved her. She glanced up at the man that carried her. His face was relaxed, but his scar was still in the process of healing. It was halfway scabbed over, halfway healed. Carefully Kazumi ran her hand up and along his face. Kenji looked down and smiled. Kazumi's own wound would leave a nasty scar, but hers could be hidden, Kenji's would always be there.  
  
Finally the two entered the courtyard. Kenji stopped, letting Kazumi take in the site.  
  
Trees lined the courtyard, all decorated in soft pink blossoms. When the breeze rattled the branches, the soft pedals floated in the air.  
  
Kazumi pressed her ear against Kenji's chest, listening to his heartbeat and watching the pedals at the same time.  
  
Slowly Kenji made his way towards the larges tree, setting Kazumi down carefully. He then sat next to her and placed her in his lap.  
  
Kaoru watched from a secluded corner of the dojo as her son wrapped his arms around Kazumi. But she didn't exactly see her son. What she really saw was her and Kenshin, before Kenji was born. Before Kenshin had left her. She felt some one approach her. Slowly Kenshin draped his arms over Kaoru's shoulder and kissed her neck affectionately. Kaoru leaned back into Kenshin, feeling his strength as he held her up. They both watched as Kenji reached inside his sleeve and brought out a small something. Slowly he placed it on her ring finger. Kaoru's and Kenshin's eyes widened substantially.  
  
Kazumi looked down at her finger and gasped. A small ring glittered brilliantly in the fading sunlight. She looked up and into the eyes of Kenji. The question obvious in his eyes. Slowly she reached up and pressed her lips firmly against his, tasting him for the first time. Moments of his hentai-ness flashing threw her mind. And now, she was doing what she had never imagined. Kissing the very man who had grown up in under a month. The man who assaulted every girl he could. The man who's father was the Hitokiri Battousai. The man who had slain another. The man she loved...  
  
Kenshin leaned into Kaoru. "Looks like we have an addition to the family," He whispered into her ear. Kaoru giggled. Slowly she drug a hand down Kenshin's scar, feeling the rough skin. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, savoring every bit of her.  
  
The years behind them had been rough, with roads that had been blocked. But the love of one samurai had pushed everyone further than they thought possible. Pushed everyone to the limit. Even in times of peril, the samurai was never doughted. Everyone tried as hard as they could to please the samurai, for he was also a wanderer. And the fear of him wandering away kept them close to the man. Especially for a young woman, who's love for the man was greater than anyone's. She followed the man everywhere, loving him constantly. When the man reverted to his samurai ways, she always pulled him back to reality, even if it costed her great pain and suffering. And in the end, it paid off. All of this love and closeness. All of this devotion and courage. All because of the fear...  
  
..of losing Kenshin. 


End file.
